<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Menu by plutosrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416929">Secret Menu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose'>plutosrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Proudly Serving [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming, Service Top Steve, Valentine's Day, a mention of what I want to call service top sub space lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had not seen those panties since Rhodey’s birthday party had ended in a round of strip poker. And of course, Bucky had flashed him a grin when he’d taken his jeans off. Steve had turned beet red, and vaguely heard Sam in the distance say, ‘Put your goddamn pants back on Barnes, I don’t care if this is strip poker.’ </p><p>-</p><p>Steve and Bucky celebrate Valentine's Day at a club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Proudly Serving [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Menu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Catch me on Tumblr at <a href="https://plutosrose.tumblr.com/">plutosrose</a>. I'm also officially on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/plutosrose1/">@plutosrose1</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine’s Day was something of an ordeal in the future if Steve was being honest, though it wasn’t like he’d ever celebrated it in the past. The USO girls he’d gone out with hadn’t thought of their dates as being indications of a serious relationship, and well, it wasn’t like he’d stuck around in the troupe long enough to really celebrate Valentine’s Day with any of them either. </p><p>But this was the first Valentine’s Day that he and Bucky were going to be celebrating together, so it had to be special.</p><p>Before he even had a chance to plan anything, however, Tony had told him that he’d accidentally forgotten that he’d be working late and had made reservations at a trendy new restaurant in the village. “Take Barnes, he’ll appreciate it. I mean, it’s not on Valentine’s Day, because I’m not the pope and even I can’t get reservations for a New York City restaurant on February 14,” Tony had said, “But Barnes should still appreciate it. If not, I can give the reservation to Sam, because after me and you, he is the most eligible bachelor out of the Avengers.”</p><p>To which Steve had said, “Tony, you’re married.”</p><p>And Tony had said, “Exactly.”</p><p>Steve had squinted at him, before deciding that he’d known Tony long enough to just leave him alone and take whatever ridiculously expensive gift he was offering. </p><p>“We can do something else,” Steve said when he told Bucky about the reservation later that afternoon during Bucky’s shift at the concierge desk, biting his lip as he searched Bucky’s face for a reaction to Tony’s offer. Was he going to think that he was a terrible boyfriend for not even making reservations on his own?</p><p>But Bucky had smiled, and the cloud of anxiety over Steve’s head had dissipated almost instantly. </p><p>“Sure, I love exploiting the fact that I know Tony Stark,” Bucky grinned brightly. </p><p>“But,” Bucky had reached out and tugged him forward by the loops of his jeans, which made a shiver run up his spine. “We’re going to do something I want to do on Valentine’s Day. I want to go <i>dancing.</i>” </p><p>The way that Bucky had said it made it sound <i>incredibly</i> filthy, but whatever Bucky wanted, Bucky got. </p><p>So, on February 12, Steve took Bucky to an obscenely expensive restaurant where the prices of the items on the menus were enough to give him a small heart attack (because apparently he was cursed to never, ever get over the shock of inflation), and the tiny meals on giant plates were good, but made him hungrier.</p><p>But Bucky had touched his hand some time after the chef had brought out asparagus mint salad ‘bites,’ smiling brightly and telling him, “I’m having a wonderful time, Steve, but I could be having a <i>better</i> time,” and one thing had led to another, and he’d fucked Bucky in the bathroom. </p><p>And while he might have digressed a little thinking about pulling Bucky’s pants down in a restaurant where the dishes were worth more than rent was when he was a kid, that was more or less how Steve had ended up standing in line in the frigid New York City winter air outside of a gay club with a Valentine’s Day party that Natasha had tried to get him to go to last year (“You don’t have to go today but you need to not act like you’re ninety-five and go out somewhere that has halfway decent dance music.”)</p><p>Bucky rubbed his hands together as he leaned against Steve. He shucked off his jacket and wrapped it around Bucky’s shoulders without a second thought (that fishnet crop top Bucky was wearing did <i>not</i> look warm <i>at all</i>, but it did make him think about the meeting that he’d skipped because Bucky had said, quote, “Want you to play with my tits, Captain”)–and when he’d looked down, well, that had been the ultimate mistake, because he saw the unmistakable black lace peeking out the top of Bucky’s jeans. </p><p>Steve had not seen those panties since Rhodey’s birthday party had ended in a round of strip poker. And of course, Bucky had flashed him a grin when he’d taken his jeans off. Steve had turned beet red, and vaguely heard Sam in the distance say, ‘Put your goddamn pants back on Barnes, I don’t care if this is strip poker.’ </p><p>Almost immediately afterward, Steve had announced to the group that he was tired, wished Rhodey a happy birthday, and then immediately high-tailed it to the elevator, with Bucky saluting the rest of the group and following.</p><p>Then Bucky had ridden him on the couch in his living room until Steve was pretty sure that he’d passed out in a haze of magnificent, magnificent arousal.</p><p>Bucky had definitely looked pretty panicked and worried when he’d come to, but Steve had been pretty sure that he was never going to see those panties ever again. </p><p>In the present, Bucky met his gaze and gave him a little grin. Steve could almost hear <i>See something you like, Captain?</i></p><p>He pulled Bucky in a little closer, and Bucky, for his part, was doing his best to look as though he was completely unaffected by the whole situation, but by this point, Steve knew better. </p><p>Oh yeah, he knew better.</p><p>“Line’s starting to move,” Bucky looked up at him. “Didn’t even have to tell them that you’re Captain America. Get to keep you all to myself, Captain.”</p><p>Bucky calling him ‘Captain’ never failed to make him feel like his nerves were on fire. “You already have me all to yourself,” Steve said, which pulled a cocky grin from Bucky.</p><p>“Yeah, I do, don’t I?” Bucky’s smile was soft and fond. Steve wanted to see it more often. </p><p>As they approached the front of the line, the bouncer did a double take, and for a brief second Steve did wonder if he’d have to give a couple of autographs to be able to get inside the club. “Anyone ever tell you that you look an awful lot like Captain America?”</p><p>“No, never,” Steve said, which made Bucky burst out laughing once they’d made their way inside. </p><p>Inside was dark and hazy, with people crowding by the lit-up bar and on the dance floor, where heart-shaped lights were strung up in the rafters. Bucky immediately made a beeline for the extremely crowded dance floor, holding onto him so tightly that Steve had to wonder for a brief second if Bucky had super strength.</p><p>“I don’t dance,” Steve shook his head, but Bucky just pulled him forward more insistently. In the entire time that he’d known Bucky, he’d been a little helpless not to go anywhere that Bucky wanted him to.</p><p>And well, just in general, the more he thought about it.</p><p>Yeah, just in general.</p><p>“It’s not that hard,” Bucky said, continuing to pull him onto the dance floor. The thump of the bass felt like it was reverberating through Steve’s chest. “You just have to move to the music.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what dancing is,” Steve got out, before Bucky had swiveled around, planted Steve’s hands on his hips, and started grinding against him.</p><p>Steve’s eyes zeroed in on the lace that was peeking out from the top of Bucky’s jeans. If he blushed any harder he was pretty certain that he was going to burst into flames.</p><p>“All you have to do is focus on the beat of the music,” Bucky said, and Steve could practically feel the smirk radiating off of him as he started to grind more insistently against his hips. </p><p>Steve took a deep breath and focused his incredibly powerful, superhuman senses on feeling the beat of the music and grinding his hips against Bucky’s ass.</p><p>The little groan that Bucky let out underneath the beat of the music made Steve grin. Bucky arched up a little, pressing his back against his chest and swiveling his hips.</p><p>“You’re a fast learner, Captain. You go to dance halls a lot during the war?”</p><p>A flush crept up Steve’s neck. “Sometimes. But dancing wasn’t like this.” Of course, dancing still had the potential to be pretty intimate back then, but there were rules (even if he couldn’t make his feet follow them). In the future, however, dancing didn’t have any rules at all. He didn’t even have to move his feet--just his hips. Easy.</p><p>“Their loss is my gain, right, Captain?”</p><p>Bucky glanced over his shoulder and winked at him. Fucking winked at him. “Yeah, I mean, I guess,” thinking up anything more coherent than that was hard when Bucky’s jeans seemed to be somehow, riding even lower than before, showing more of that black lace. “Is this part of modern dancing?”</p><p>The words <i>showing off lace panties</i> died in his throat. He wouldn’t describe himself as a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but...he definitely hadn’t been shown panties in any dance hall he’d gone into during the war. </p><p>At least not out on the dance floor.</p><p>“Just with me and just for you, Captain,” Bucky grinned. “You want to take me somewhere for a private dance?”</p><p>Considering the fact that he was seconds away from licking Bucky’s neck, yes. Yes he did.</p><p>In the club’s bathroom, he practically slammed Bucky into the stall, with Bucky digging his fingers into his shoulders as he kissed him hard, licking into his mouth. “You want to see my panties, Captain?” Bucky breathed against his lips. Any words that Steve had leaked right out of his brain and he whimpered in response. </p><p>“Yes, please,” Steve murmured, and Bucky grinned, reaching down to pop the button on his jeans and wriggle them down his hips.</p><p>The panties were...they were obscene, frankly. Black, lace, and barely covering Bucky’s cock. Steve was torn between wanting to pull them off with his teeth and wanting Bucky to keep them on. </p><p>“The floor is disgusting, Stevie, I’m not sure if you want to get on your knees here,” Bucky said, smiling lightly and running his fingers against the short hairs on Steve’s neck.</p><p>“I really don’t give a fuck about the floor right now,” Steve breathed. The other alternative was picking Bucky up and sucking him off standing (and he had done this before, for the record), but that would potentially be less discreet than the two of them just being in a stall together. </p><p>Steve leaned in and pressed his lips against Bucky’s thighs, pulling a shuddering breath out of him, before he sunk his teeth in the lace, pulling it down Bucky’s hips.</p><p>The panties soon joined Bucky’s ridiculously tight jeans and his ridiculously complicated lace-up boots. “Are you really going to--” Bucky started, as Steve lifted Bucky’s legs over his shoulders. “Oh my God you are--”</p><p>Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss against Bucky’s cock before taking it into his mouth.</p><p>There was a thud above him as Bucky leaned back against the stall. “Captain America is sucking me off in a dirty club bathroom,” he breathed, before Steve shifted his grip up--because sucking him off like this was nothing--and prodded his tongue against Bucky’s hole.</p><p>And for once, Bucky didn’t have any smart quips, he was just letting out very broken-sounding, desperate whines that were going straight to Steve’s dick.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Bucky groaned, Steve’s hand drifted downward to squeeze his dick through his jeans. “Oh fuck, you’re holding me up with one arm, aren’t you. Oh fuck…”</p><p>This was about the time that a particularly delicious bit of dirty talk usually came from Bucky, but instead he said: “Fuck, Steve, I love you so fucking much.”</p><p>And yeah <i>that</i> was what made Steve come in his jeans. Not the infamous black lace panties, not getting his mouth on Bucky’s cock or his asshole.</p><p>Him telling him that he loved him.</p><p>Jesus. Bucky had told him that he thought they were soulmates before, but this was...this was deep. This was vulnerable.</p><p>Bucky, for his part, didn’t seem as though he was too aware of what he’d just said, and kept murmuring for him to keep going. And, because he was nothing if not a gentleman, he licked back up to the head of Bucky’s cock and sucked him down until he was coming down his throat.</p><p>Steve was gentle in taking Bucky’s legs off his shoulders and reached down to help him pull the panties and jeans back up. “You okay?”</p><p>“Did I...just say what I think I said?” Bucky breathed. And for a moment, that vulnerability--which Bucky never showed, ever, was right there in front of him. </p><p>“Yeah,” Steve murmured, “You did.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Steve smiled. “Felt that way about you since I met you.”</p><p>And there was that cool, smooth cockiness again. Steve turned a little red as Bucky leaned in and pecked him on the lips.</p><p>“Gonna take me back home and fuck me properly?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded.</p><p>“Of course, I’m a gentleman, and...it is Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>Bucky grinned and booped him on the nose. “And if you’re very good, there might be a surprise for you.” </p><p>Bucky, of course, took that moment to zip up his jeans and exit the bathroom, with Steve following him behind him in something of a daze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>